Bond of Sisters
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Meredith Grey and April Kepner Grey are twins both starting their internships at separate hospitals. Will the bonds of sisters Break or become stronger as they are apart for the first time in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"I hate you, you know that." Meredith said picking up her ringing phone.

"Love you to sis." April laughed on the other line.

"No you don't because if you did You'd be at Seattle Grace with me not at Mercy West what the hell is wrong with you."

April sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not going to live under the life of Ellis Grey."

"Oh no you made that abundantly clear." Meredith scowled. "Doctor Kepner."

"Mer are you ever going to forgive me for that." April sighed.

"No I feel like you're abandoning me. We came back from Europe and you decided you didn't want anything to do with the Grey name and made your middle name your last name completely dropping me and mom I feel abandoned. Now I'm living in her house again and starting at a hospital where Richard Webber is the Chief who by the way he will ask about you so what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him I'm fine." April said.

"And mom are you going to leave me alone with her to?"

"No Mer I'm just across town I will come and see Mom you're not alone."

"Sure because I sure feel like it." Meredith bite out.

"Mer I love you but I have to go mixer at Mercy West."

"Yeah, yeah I have one at Seattle Grace I'll talk to you later. Love you Aps."

"Love you to Mer." And the phone went dead as the twin sisters tried to live life separately for the first time in their lives. Before it had always been April and Meredith taking on the world together but now they were separated only by a few miles but it felt like thousands.

Xxxxxxxx

"I slept with a random guy last night."

"And good morning to you to Meredith." April spit her toothpaste into the sink.

"I slept with some random guy and I'm late for work."

"Well then you better run." April chuckled.

"Don't you have anything to say how was your night." Meredith pulled her door closed behind her.

"Well someone already knows who I am."

"How?"

"Jackson Avery is one of the Interns here, I hope he isn't assigned to my group."

"Jackson Avery." Meredith scrunched up her nose. "I'm sorry Aps do you think he'll tell anyone?"

"He better not I've already threatened to hurt him if he does."

"Aps I'm sorry to tell you this but you're not scary."

"What ever Mer get to work before you make me late to."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Six girls out of Twenty can you believe that?" Meredith barked when she picked up the phone.

"Yes I can now what's really bothering you?"

"That guy I slept with last night he's an attending here."

"Yikes well Jackson is in my group so I'm screwed."

"You're not screwed but maybe you should be hint hint."

"Meredith don't be crude." April shook her head at her sister's antics.

"Crap ok he's looking this way I have to go." Meredith hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxx

"Jackson won't stop looking at me?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know oh and some idiot named Reed got the first Appy and almost killed the patient."

"Sounds like my day a guy named George almost killed our Appy Patient."

"Is that Meredith?"

"yes Jackson go away." April hissed pulling the phone away from her ear.

"I can't Hi Meredith."

"Did you hear that." April asked.

"Yep tell him I said Hi I have to go my patient keeps having Seizures the other interns hate me because I'm a Grey."

"Hate to say it but I told you so."

"Not the time April, Jackson play nice."

"Did you hear her?" April glared over at Jackson.

"Yup doesn't mean I'll listen though."

Xxxxxxxx

"I almost killed a patient." Tears could be heard in Meredith's voice as April picked up the phone.

"What calm down Mer what happened?"

"She kept bothering me for stupid things so when I got another page for 911 I didn't run and I almost killed her and Elevator guy or Doctor Shepard as his name actually is yelled at me."

"Mer deep breath's I have to run these labs but deep breaths." April told her before hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm scrubbing in on the Seizure patient I helped solve it but Christina hates me know because I told her about sleeping with Shepard, or Mcdreamy as we now call him and she hates me because she thinks I only got picked for that reason."

"I know that's not true Mer and you know that's not true deep breaths. Shit one of my patients just threw up Blood love you got to go."

Xxxxxxxxx  
"I lost a patient today." Meredith looked up from her seat beside her mother to see her sister standing over her. "I lost him he died before we could even get him into surgery."

"Oh Aps." Meredith stood up and hugged her. "The first one's always the hardest I hear."

"I know." April pulled away and tried to smile. "Hey Mom." She sat down next to Meredith. "Where is she today."

"Funnily enough she's in her intern year."

"Must be fun." April smirked. The two sisters looked at each other as they tried to tell there mother who was decades away about their first day as surgical interns. The sisters shared a look they may fight they may hate each other sometimes but they'd always be sisters always be twins.

A/N so I thought I wouldn't write a Merder story but this is more about the sisters then anything so why not. I thought it would be fun if Meredith and April were twin sisters and it followed them through the show now it will mostly be through phone calls but like at the end they will meet up sometimes and we'll see scenes with others in some chapters you'll see how next chapter. Some story lines will be twisted and out of cannon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Aps what should I do?"

"About What?" April threw her mousy brown hair into a pony tail she seriously wondered if she should dye it sometimes.

"Roommates."

"You're not making any sense."

"Roommates if I want to keep mom's house I need roommates."

"I could live with you but you're a bit far from Mercy West."

"Yes thanks for reminding me of that." Meredith Growled. "You're being absolutely no help." Meredith hung up the phone.

"Love you to sis." April put her phone into her coat and ran out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I made out with him in an elevator."

"Excuse me who did you make out with in an elevator?"

"Doctor Shepard."

"Ohh bar guy so you made out with bar guy in the elevator and decided I'm good enough to talk to now."

"April." Meredith wined.

"Well what do you want me to do about it Meredith stop making out with People in Elevator's that's my advice."

"So helpful." Once again she hung up the phone.

"I really wish she'd stop doing that." April said shutting her phone.

"Who." Jackson asked standing beside her.

"None of your business go bug someone else. I thought I saw one of those plastic nurses flirting with you."

"Jealous Grey." Avery whispered.

"You wish and it's Kepner remember that." April dashed off to answer her page.

Xxxxxxx

"She has my shoes." Meredith was sobbing.

"What Meredith I'm confused that makes no sense."

"I… I have to go surgery." April barley made out those sobbed words before the phone was dead again.

Xxxxxxxx

"She bite off his penis his Penis ."

"Meredith first off you've got to stop hanging up on me and secondly you have to start making sense first you called me and told me that someone had your shoes and had to go into surgery and now something about a Penis."

"It was a rape victim she had the same shoes as me and it freaked me out ok. And then we went into surgery and we found out she bite off his penis."

"Well… that's well…" April didn't know what to say..

"Now I'm headed to the Chief to give him said Penis which is in a cooler my life seems so strange right now. Meredith held the phone to her ear as she entered the chief's office. "Is the Chief here?"

"On his way is that it can I see it?" the receptionist asked.

"Did she just ask to see it Really?" April was disgusted.

"Yep you heard that right." Meredith smirked.

"Meredith good to see you." Richard Webber walked into the room.

"Aps I have to go the Chief is here."

"Sure tell him I say hi." April said before the phone went dead.

"So That was April she said hi now I have this Penis for the cops."

"Right tell her I said Hi well you have to take it with you chain of custody rules and all."

"Just great." Meredith groaned.

Xxxxxx

"I hate this hospital sometimes. "

"Come work with me but I warn you you'll have to work with Avery."

"I heard that." Jackson called out

"You were met to." April shot back. "So why do you hate the hospital?"

"Baby turned blue and I'm not allowed to touch him and the OB intern yelled at me and then Burke wouldn't do anything. Oh and I have to carry around a penis. Until the cops come"

"Mer stop rambling. Shit I Have a guy who swallowed glass have to go."

Xxxxxxxx

"The guy that swallowed the glass yeah he did that on purpose."

"Why?" Meredith flipped through the applicents for a roommate.

"I don't know something about wanting attention people are crazy."

"I can't find a roommate "

"No one really Mar."

"Well George and Izzy but I don't want to live with them."

"Suck it up babe." April smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"She has no family April she's alone in the hospital and she has no family." Meredith was crying again.

"Lizzy are you talking about the rape victim? You have me you know you have me you'll never be alone I promise you that."

"Janie." Meredith sobbed.

"Deep breaths Lizzy." April soothed.

"We still don't have the rapist and no hospital has seen him and this world is going to hell. Janie why is this world going to hell"

"I don't know Lizzy I don't know." April looked out the window. "Mer I have to go talk to you later you're not alone love you."

April raced out the door and to a man who was collapsed on the ground. She had help from Percy to lift him up and her jaw dropped. "That's the rapist that Seattle Grace has been looking for."

"How do you know that?" Percy asked.

"I just do call security."

April grabbed her phone. "Mer we have the Rapist."

"What how?"

"He came here we have him. I'm going into surgery now I'll talk to you later."

Xxxxxx

Meredith rushed up to the chief's office. "Chief Webber."

"Meredith what can I do for you?"

"The rapist he's at Mercy West April just called me."

"Thank you Meredith I'll let the others know and thank April for me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why aren't we trying to reattach the man's penis." The attending asked?

"It's at Seattle Grace." April smirked.

"What?" the attending looked up.

"This is the man that Seattle Grace has been looking for as there rapist."

"Well let's just sew him up them." But to April's eyes the man looked like he was too sad about this.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Good job April the Chief says thank you also and guess what Doctor burke took on the baby and he did have something wrong they're doing the surgery."

"That's so good Mer." April smiled. She was happy to finally hear a smile in her sisters voice.

Xxxxxx

"She almost died they don't know if she'll wake up Allison the rape Victim Derek took her scull flap off but they don't know if she'll live."

"Mer I'm so sorry." April sighed shaking her head many people didn't realize how sensitive her sister was. "Life really sucks."

"I know today we lost someone who had five kids watching those kids cry in the waiting room was horrible."

"Life sucks." Meredith said again. "Love you Aps."

Love you to Mer."

Xxxxxxxx

"So how did your day end?" April asked turning up at her sisters door.

"She opened her eyes she's going to live. I got to hold the clamp during the babies surgery and best of all I don't have to carry around a penis anymore."

"The fact that that is your best of all is hilarious." April hugged her.

"So how was your day?"

"I went into surgery and got to depride some skin on a burn victim it was awesome. Now if Jackson Avery would just leave me alone."

"He always did have a thing for you." Meredith teased. April threw a pillow at her.

"What about Derek."

"He keeps flirting with me but he's my attending no way that's happening." Meredith shook her head.

"Sure." April's eyes sparkled at her baby sister sure it was only by a few minutes but still.

"So cocky." Meredith stuck out her tounge. "Oh I'm letting Izzy and George move in."

"Aw so I guess that means I get to meet them."

"I guess." Meredith teased. "Though maybe I should hide you away like the family secret." She was teasing but there was still some hurt behind it.

"Mer." April sighed shaking her head. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love you no matter what my last name is I'll always love you I'm always here I'm your big sister."

"Only by three minuets."

"Still older." April jumped up and grabbed the pillow and before they knew it the two sisters were in an all-out pillow fight.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. As for the Lizzy Janie names it's nicknames that Meredith and April use for each other when they are upset and they are a literary thing If you can guess it I'll give you a shout out. Hint think close sisters in classic books and think of the April and Meredith's personality's and birth order.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Holy Shit I forgot about Dead baby bike race."

"Dead baby what?" April asked as she answered her phone.

"Dead baby bike race remember mom used to come back to Seattle every year to help with it."

"Right that's coming back to me."

"Right all those lovely times with our Nanny."

"Yep."

"How did you even remember that?"

"Went to see mom oh she knows the day alright."

"Right ok I'm at the hospital I'll talk to later Mercy West has a new Chief I have to go and tell him about this he'd have no idea.

Xxxxxxx

"Idiot."

"I second that." Meredith said. "Who is your idiot?"

"My chief of surgery. I told him about the dead baby bike race in freaking detail and he just sat there and stared at me so I told my cardio attending and then you really should have seen people running around it was actually funny. Who's your idiot?"

"Alex Karev he pulled protruding objects out of a patient so that said patient could get back to the race and then the patient kissed me actually kissed me."

"Man Mar you and kissing random guys." April chuckled.

"He kissed me." Meredith protested. "And then Derek had to tease me about it."

"So it's Derek all the time now." April joked.

"What Jackson Go away, no I won't tell her that."

"What does he want?"

"To be annoying don't worry about it."

"Have to go brain dead guy."

"Brain dead guy." She looked at her silent phone. "She said have to go brain dead guy and then hung up."

"That's your sister for you." Jackson laughed.

"Hilarious." April scowled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm bad really bad?"

"What did you do?"

"I went over the head of Bailey and Burke and got George to go to the chief because the Chief's VIP patient is a match for John Doe's organs and the Chief agreed to the surgery. But then Karma came along and freaking Alex Karev got to do the heart surgery that John doe needed."

"Wait you gave a brain dead guy heart surgery?"

"Yeah because he was a good organ donor."

"Right, well around here we have three guys that collided and another guy who head was completely smashed in of course Mr. I want to be a plastic god is in heaven." April looked over at Jackson.

"An Avery wants to be a plastic god are you kidding?"

"Kind of but I know he'll do plastics in the end even if he says he wants to do Cardio right now." "And look at that a woman with a shoe print on her face got to go." This time it was April hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I almost killed Alex."

"Really, because I almost killed Jackson."

"ooh your story first." Meredith was surprised her sister usually wasn't the violent type.

"Well he kept begging me to call you back I don't know why I couldn't care less why but he wouldn't leave me alone everywhere I turned there he was and he wouldn't leave so finally I snapped and told him to go away far away from me and if I saw him in my sight again I'd kick him." Meredith was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"Oh um nothing." Meredith shook her head. Though she was thinking that she was right that her sister wasn't violent. "So I literally pushed Alex against a wall because he was being an Ass and Derek had to pull me off of him."

"Fine you win." April sighed.

Xxxxxx

"Mer are you there? Did you call me on accident? Mer."

"They are watching those old video's those one's of her doing all those surgery's they are down stairs watching them and eating Chinese food."

"Wait who?"

"George and Izzy they went through the boxes and found the tapes and now they are down stairs watching them.

"OH Lizzy I'd come but I half to work."

"I understand I'm just going to stay upstairs away from it."

"I'll come over after my shift."

"Ok." Meredith nodded. Hanging up the phone she let the darkness la here to sleep.

"Mer." Meredith opened her eyes.

"Aps." April crawled into bed next to her sister hugging her tight. "I'm here now Mer."

Xxxxxxxxx

"The guy who signed himself out earlier he is back I had to sit on him and close his wound and I got to scrub in and then Bailey went off on the friends it was crazy and amazing."

"Seattle Grace gets all the best cases." April pouted.

"Told you, you should have come to Seattle Grace."

"Shut it you." April said. "I have to go see you later."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"We're watching the movies want to come over."

"You're watching the Video's." April was shocked.

"Yes do you want to come over."

"No Mer I don't think I'm ready for that." April shook her head enjoy your movies I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok." Meredith hung up. Ellis's diagnosis was harder on April then it was on Meredith because Ellis had played Favorites it was no secret and April had always enjoyed her mother's praise more than Meredith had. Meredith didn't resent her sister that or not much but sometimes that wall seemed to still be between the sisters.

A/N thanks for the reviews and both Ptl4ever419 and Ginevraweasleyrocks got the reference. It was pride and prejudice. Now for something I've been thinking about. When Meredith and Christina started to date Attendings as interns it was a big Taboo now almost all the attendings are dating interns and no one bates and eye that's kind of funny. Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"Tampons."

"is this a game?" April asked looking at the phone strangely

"No it's not a game I'm telling you that me and Izzy told George to buy tampons because it's his turn to buy the grocery's."

"He's a man, a man you barley know of course he's not going to get you tampons."

"It's his turn to buy Grocery's."

"I don't care." April shook her head. "This is why I like living on my own."

"You're no help." Meredith hung up the phone.

"If I asked you to go and buy me tampons what would you do?" April asked turning towards Jackson.

"I'd run away screaming never ask me to buy you tampons."

"Duly noted." April chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Guy with Nails in his head."

"Wow cool case. All we have here is a boy who stuck a marble up his nose."

"Seven Nails in his head and he's still talking all that is compromised is his sight. We're going in."

"Have fun with that." April chuckled as she hung the phone up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Guy got ran over by a deer."

"Wait don't you mean he ran over a dear. Meredith asked.

"No I mean he actually was ran over by a dear he was walking on a path and got ran over by a dear."

"And I thought the guy with the nails in his head was an amazing case. Did the guy survive?"

"Yep three broken rips and a punctured lung but he survived."

"ohh going into surgery for the nail guy talk to you later.

Xxxxx

"I know the guy has a tumor but Shepard won't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"He wants to get the guy through one surgery before another one."

"Makes sense so the deer guy had to have a blood transfusion but he did live."

"Indestructible that one how did Seattle Grace miss out on that one?"

"Hey you can't get all the cool surgery's you know."

"Why not?"

"Now I know you never were good at sharing but you must learn."

"Hey I used to share my toys with you." Meredith said indigently."

"You did not you would steal my toys and then give those back to me and you called it sharing."

"One second April I have to look at this. "What is it?"

"You're right he has a tumor we're going to go in and fix it after we talk to the wife."

"Ohh was that Mcdreamy?"

"Yes."

"He sounds sexy."

"Who's on the other line she sounds nice you should listen to her." Derek smirked.

"No one to concern yourself with." She turned her attention back to the phone. " I'll talk to you later."

"Yep later."

Xxxxxxx

"Mommy's past is haunting me."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom's old scrub nurse is in the hospital. And talking of mom I'm going there tonight and I paid the nursing home today."

"Ok well I'll try and make it I'm have to go in now."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mer what are we doing?" April sat down next to Meredith

"looking through some old Photo albums." Meredith passed the pictures over to her sister.

"We were such cute kids. And that's another toy you didn't share with me." April pointed to the red wagon.

"Hey you didn't share your tricycle." Meredith said pointing to the other article in the picture.

"Touché dear sister touché."

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you ever Miss him?" April asked as they walked outside of the nursing home.

"Who?"

"Dad do you ever miss him?"

Meredith sighed. "Honestly I try not to think of him. He left when we were three Aps I really could care less about the man."

April hugged her sister without saying a word she knew Meredith was lying Thatcher Grey and Meredith used to have a strong bond and even at five it had hit her hard when their father had walked out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

Today is crazy first of all George didn't buy any tampons so I had to stop on the way to work."

"Told you not to ask him." April cut in.

"Anyway and then Alex put up pictures of Izzy all over the hospital in her last modeling gig Izzy went slightly crazy and stripped down so that was kind of funny.

"We don't' have any model like people in our program unless you count Jackson and I don't." she looked over at the man who was trying to read the chart over her should.

"Jackson back off it's my surgery got it mine."

"We were put on it together you have to share. "

"Now who isn't sharing?" Meredith joked.

"Oh shut it."

"Oh I told the scrub nurse about mom." April moved away from Jackson so that he couldn't hear her.

"Why?"

"She guessed she's very astute."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah it actually felt good to talk about it with someone beside you."

"I can understand that." April's eyes lingered on Jackson who had snatched the chart.

Xxxxxxxx

"I lost it I tried to convince a patient's wife not to go through with brain surgery so that he wouldn't loss his memory I totally lost it. Then Mcdreamy yelled at me."

"Are you ok Mer?"

"I will be I just needed to hear your voice I'll talk to you later sis.

"Are you ok?" April looked up to see Jackson standing beside her.

"Yeah I will be." She gave him a weak smile wanting to tell him about Ellis but not wanting to at the same time.

Xxxxxxxx

The scrub nurse died." Meredith sighed.

"Sorry Mer."

"I was going to go and see Mom tonight but I just don't think I can."

"I'll go." April offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah get some sleep."

"Thanks." Meredith sighed.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey mom." April sat down beside her mother looking at this woman who wasn't much of a mother but who was her mother she had a complicated history with this woman and with the twin sister who was only miles away."

"Hand me that Clamp." Ellis said.

April handed her a pen and watched her sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She used her key to get into the house she snuck up the stairs and past the rooms she knew were being used by the other interns.

"Mer."

"April what are you doing here?" Meredith sat up yawning.

April crawled into bed with her. "I saw mom."

"How is she?"

"Same, Mer."

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I told Jackson about Mom."

"April." Meredith turned towards her. "That's your call I know he's a friend a very annoying friend but if you want to tell him you can."

"I may we'll see." April hugged her sister. "I have work soon. I should get going."

She went to get up but Meredith stopped her. "I had breakfast with Mcdreamy he's wearing me down Aps."

"Mer let yourself fall its not bad to fall." April squeezed her sister's hand. Her fragile sister. She hoped sometime her sister would find love. She hoped that for herself also but she really hoped it for her sister.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Grey's anatomy.

"I'm running late I'm so sorry."

"Mer deep breaths it's ok I'm here and we still have time deep breaths just get here."

"OK I'm on my way."

Xxxxxxxxx

Meredith slipped into a seat next to her sister. "We need to sign everything that was in your mother's name over to the two of you well she's still lucid enough to consent." The women at the nursing home said.

Meredith looked over at her older sister. April took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll get through it." She whispered. "What do you need us to do?" April asked addressing the nursing care woman.

"I need you both here at your earliest date."

Meredith pulled out her schedule and April pulled out her little red book as they both flipped through their respective schedules. "Tonight at six works I guess." Meredith turned to look at April who nodded.

"Yeah that works for me to."

"Is that the earliest you can do it?"

"Yes." Meredith snapped. "I haven't slept in forty eight hours and I have to hold a heart today so yes that is the earliest I can do it."

April squeezed her hand. "That's' the earliest I can do it to I have to assist on an appy and we're both interns so who knows what could be thrown at us at any given moment."

"I guess." The woman said closing her book

Xxxxxxxx

"She was judging us you know she was judging us." Meredith ranted as they came out of the nursing home.

"Mer calm down." April grabbed her hands that were flying all around.

"But she was judging us like we were bad daughters."

"Meredith Sawyer Grey who cares what that woman thinks she doesn't live our lives she doesn't know what our mother is like so she could judge all she wants but I don't care and neither should you."

"Right, you're right." Meredith shook her head.

"Why haven't you been sleeping Mer?"

"Many hours in the OR and Izzy is planning a party for her boyfriend which she says will be small but I fear will get out of hand and then I'm studying up for my heart surgery so no sleep for me. Don't worry I'll get some sleep after the surgery and some coffee before. We're interns we knew it was coming. Now Its off to more love you."

"Yeah love you to." April hugged her and shook her head as she watched her sister rush away from her. Sure they were interns but Meredith was pushing herself to hard.

Xxxxxxxx

"I…I…..I…."

"Meredith use your words." April said her heartbeat picking up.

"I….." chocking sobs were all April could here.

"Meredith listen I love you so please talk to me but I Have to go into surgery for my appy in a few moments so please talk. Ok Mer I don't know what is going on but I'll call you back after my surgery. "

April's mind was running with all the possibilities of what could be wrong with her sister and she wasn't at the top of her game during the appy The second she was out of surgery she grabbed her phone.

"Mer, Mer are you there?"

"April I think I punctured a heart."

"What do you mean you think you punctured a heart?"

"I was holding it I feel asleep for a moment and squeezed it and my glove popped. Derek is all trying to be nice and asking me to dinner and I can't handle this."

"Meredith go to Burke." April said please we can still fix this."

"Right you're right." Meredith shook her head.

Xxxxx

"I know you said go to Burke but I don't think you meant like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told him in front of the paitent's husband I told him I popped a glove well the woman was coding."

"Oh Mer." April shook her head."

"I have to go into the surgery I have to go."

Soon April was talking to dead air.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Yes can I help you? Right Ok so do I have to bring anything besides my license? My checkbook right." Meredith hung up the phone slumping against the nurse's station.

"You ok?"

"Fine, I'm fine." Meredith shook her head.

"So I heard about the heart thing want to talk."

"No I really don't I'd actually rather forget about if you don't mind now I have a busy day so I'll talk to you later Doctor Shepard."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Right my license and my checkbook got it six." April nodded hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing." April shook her head. "Don't you have surgery with Granger in fifteen you better get ready." Walking away from him Jackson shook his head he'd never understand April Kepner Grey.

Xxxxx

"Here I'm here?" Meredith ran into the nursing home.

"Can't do it?' the women from the nursing home came up to her.

"Why isn't my sister here?'

"I'm right here." April said coming up to her.

"The notary then?"

"Everyone's here." the woman said but your mother isn't lucid. Meredith rushed to her mother's side.

"Mom, mom we need you to sign this." Meredith looked into her mothers vacant eyes.

"Can't I have emergency surgery?"

"Everyone is here so we need you to sign this."

"She can't do it she is sun downing you should have done this earlier." The woman snapped.

"Bad move." April whispered.

"I couldn't do it earlier I have a job, she has a job." She pointed towards April "We both have lives so why did you let it get this bad before you said something really." Meredith stormed out of the house.

"Meredith, Meredith stop."

"What?" Meredith turned and snapped.

"Hey now don't yell at me I didn't do anything to you yes that woman was a bitch but don't snap at me."

"You're right." Meredith deflated there on the steps of the nursing home.

"We'll make it though." April hugged her sitting down on the hard cold stone step.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hung over and I have a meeting with the chief and Legal in an hour and I slutty car sex with Mcdreamy last night and Bailey caught us."

"Why are you drunk?"

"Yesterday I came home to a house full of people a giant party was going on in my house a giant ass party so I was outside drowning my sorrows and who shows up but Mcdreamy and of course I'm drunk so I slept with him."

"You and tequila." April shook her head.

"Me and Tequila." Meredith agreed.

"Mer I have to go but good luck with Legel aspirin and water got it."

"yes Mom." Meredith giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One month of probation."

"That's all wow." April was surprised.

"Yeah but Burke saved my ass."

"Good." April breathed a sigh of relief that's good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two sisters stood together as they watched their mother sign papers that gave them power over all of her possessions.

"Do you feel like the world has been dropped on your shoulder." April asked.

"Yeah." Meredith sighed. Leaning her head on her sister's shoulder.

"We'll make it through." April whispered leaning her own head against her sister's shoulder.

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Now onto something that is kind of bothering have you noticed that after Lexie became a resident she didn't have any interns and then when season 9/10 Intern/Residents started they didn't seem to have a resident and now that they are residents they don't seem to have interns or am I just missing something?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"I hate the rain."

"Meredith you live in Seattle you can' t live in Seattle and hate the rain.

"Oh yes I can." Meredith pouted. As her alarm clock went off.

"Was that your alarm clock get your butt out of bed Meredith Grey."

"You're so bossy."

"That's what comes from being the eldest."

"Two Minuets you're older by two minutes.

"Still older." April sing songed.

"I can't get out of bed?"

"Why?"

"I forgot to tell you something about Mcdreamy the other day.

"What is that?"

"When me and him slept together at the party we had sex in his car and Bailey caught us."

"Your resident caught you?"

"Yes."

"Shit I'd hate to be you but baby girl you have to go to work."

"You suck." Meredith got out of bed.

"Be that as it may you have to work.

"Fine I'll talk to you later.

Xxxxxxxxx

Bailey is ignoring me actually ignoring me. I was late and she didn't say anything. Not one word oh and we have a woman with a sixty pound tumor on her side.

"Sixty pounds you've got to be kidding."

"Nope literally sixty pounds."

"And I thought the guy with the eight pound foot was crazy."

"Yikes Bailey's coming I have to go. "

Xxxxxx

" Jackson stole my patient."

"Derek is being an ass."

"What?"

"What?"

"You go first."

"No you."

"April tell me what in the world is going on.

"Right ok so I had a patient but Jackson somehow charmed her with his pretty boy looks and got her to request him and you know what it was an amazing surgery she had to have a humpty dumpty and we hardly ever see one of those. So anyway I feel better now that I've vented that Why is Derek being an ass?"

"He's yelling at me to prove that he isn't favoring me."

"What why?"

"Because of Bailey."

"Meredith why do I feel like there is more to this story?"

"The daughter begged me to talk to the father about the surgery for his Parkinson.

"What I'm confused."

"Right you don't know ok I have a Parkinson patient who only wants pain management surgery but he's a candidate for the brain surgery but he doesn't want it. His daughter is getting married she wants him to walk her down the aisle I felt bad for her."

"Oh Mer." April sighed knowing what her sister was thinking. Knowing she was thinking, thinking about their mom and her own diagnose."

"I can see where you're both coming from Mer." She sighed. "Jackson go away you can't steal this patient to." she wacked him with a chart. "Mer I have to go."

Xxxxxxxxx

Alex is a douche who upset a paitent. So now George is on that one but guess what the Parkinson guy is getting the surgery Derek actually talked to him about it. And the daughter's tears worked."

"Meredith what did you do?"

"Ok I may have yelled a bit about how it was the daughter's life to so sue me."

"If you're not careful you may get sued someday."

"Mer I have to go Jackson just stole my chart and If I don't get it back that will be the third patient he stole today."

"third."

"Yeah he stole one who had a thyroid tumor It's not my fault he has sucky patients."

Xxxxxx

"Bailey is a bitch."

"No she isn't." April giggled.

"You don't even know her."

"I know that you only think she's a bitch because she's riding your ass about Mcdreamy."

"I'm going to go and talk to Cristina she'll agree with me."

"See I'm loved. April laughed hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxxxx

"It worked he can control his hands." Meredith was bouncing and beeming.

"That's great Mer." April smiled.

"Ow." Jackson yelled.

"What did you do."

"Hit him with my chart."

"Stop hurting Jackson."

"No can do see you later sis."

Xxxxxxx

"Izzy opened a heart beside."

"She what? And again I wish I was at Seattle Grace."

"You can always transfer Richard would take you."

"No thanks." April shook her head.

"I've always been thinking am I in a relationship?"

"With me yes you see we're twin sisters we shared a womb."

"Hilarous I mean with Mcdreamy."

"That I can't tell you sorry sis. Jackson get back here with that chart now. Mer I have to go."

Xxxxxxx

Derek listen we can't keep doing this either we're all in or we're all out."

"I vote for all in." Derek kissed her as rain came rolling over them.

"I guess we're all in." Meredith giggled.

Xxxx

Jackson why do you keep stealing my patients."

"Because it's fun." He winked.

"Well it's not fun for me stop it god damn it."

"Come on you know you love me."

"You wish jackass." She stormed away her charts clutched to her chest Jackson laughing behind her.

Xxxxxx

"Men suck."

"I think I'm in love."

"Ugg so you and Mcdreamy are in a relationship and no help go and be happy with Mcdreamy I'll talk to you later." April threw her phone to the bed and flopped back she was happy for her sister but ugg she felt so alone.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Hello." Meredith whispered into the phone trying not to wake Derek beside her.

"Meredith I just walked into the one of the on call rooms and caught Jackson in the middle of sex with one of the nurses I mean smack in the middle there was so much nakedness." April cringed just thinking about it.

Meredith started to laugh but covered her mouth trying to stifle it. "Where are you now?"

"Hiding in the supply closet."

"You're hiding in a supply closet. Why?"

"You really think that I can look at Jackson after that really."

"Derek's in my bed."

"Of course he is." April rolled her eyes.

"You have to face him you know that right face him. "

"I hate to admit you're right but you are ugg. I'll talk to you later."

"Later." Meredith smirked. Hanging up.

April tried to sneak out of the closet but she ran into Jackson who was leaning against the wall. "Got an eye full didn't you Kepner." He smirked.

"Pig." April scowled grabbing a chart and stalking off.

Xxxxxxxx

"Bailey is running me like crazy and I have a girl who had an illegal surgery I'm not sure what but it was something she's trying to hide from her parents.

"Jackson keeps winking at me every time he walks past he's such a freaking pig ugg I hate men."

"You see I Have the opposite problem I love them."

"Of course you do." April rolled her eyes. "Sorry my resident is paging I'll talk to you later.

"Jackson I mean it stop looking at me."

"You know you love me." Jackson winked walking away."

Xxxxxxxx

"She freaking had illegal gastric bypass surgery in Mexico poor kid."

"Why would anyone do that?" April shook her head.

"Her mother expects her to be perfect so trying to be perfect for her mother drove her to do this." Meredith sighed rubbing her hands over her face."

"Ohh I can understand that." April shook her head sadly. "Luckily we never did anything that drastic to get mommy dearest attention."

"No if it had been either of us doing it through it would have been you." Meredith shook her her head. "You were always the one that needed to be perfect for her. I just rebelled."

"Yes you did I still remember the pink hair and the trip to Europe."

"Hey you came to Europe with me."

"Duh someone had to keep you on the straight and narrow and it didn't work that well did it."

"Nope I still managed to sleep my way through Germany." Meredith giggled.

"Something to be so proud of."

"Hey I will corrupt you at some point."

"Not going to happen it hasn't happened yet so it won't happen ever."

"We'll see." Meredith chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"She doesn't want the surgery and I can't say I blame her that mother is harsh and so nit picky." Meredith leaned against the hospital wall.

"Meredith she isn't me or you need to get farther away from this case."

"Maybe you're right." Meredith sighed.

"I know I'm right I'm always right."

"I have to get to surgery I'll talk to you later."  
xxxxxxxx

"Bailey hates me I have gross goo in my hair from a burst absess and Izzy and I'm guessing George know about me and Derek I can't believe this." Meredith pulled a towel around her as she stepped out of the shower."

"Jackson is like eating this nurses face off."

"The same one from this morning?"

"Yup."

"Why do you even care."

"I don't it's just gross."

"Uh huh sure." Meredith shook her head.

"So Izzy yelled at you for sleeping with Mcdreamy."

"Yeah it was a bit crazy she just kept going on about karma and then Bailey was going to send me to Shepard's service."

"Just watch your back that's all I can say.." April turned around. "Jackson get off Skank nurse and come on we have rounds." She turned back to the phone. "Mer I'll talk to you later.

Xxxxxxxx

"The dad stood up for the daughter it was great. I wish we'd had a father like that."

"Lizzy don't do this to yourself." April sighed as she tossed her scrubs into the laundry after getting puked on by a kid.

"I just it's not fair."

"I know sweetie but we both made something of ourselves without Thatcher Grey and we'll keep making something of ourselves."

"You're right you're so right. I was just throwing a pity party for myself."

"Love you sis."

"Love you to Aps." Meredith hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxx

"Derek can I talk to you?"

"What's up Mer?"

"My roommates know about us and I guess that's for the best but you know what I'm so tired."

"Ok lets get you to bed." Derek wrapped his arms around her and led her to the car.

"I'd let you come in but I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled as he pulled into her driveway.

"It's ok." He leaned over and kissed her. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow." She mumbled stumbling out of the car and unlocking the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Jackson are you planning on staying here all night?" April stopped on her way out to see Jackson leaning against the nurses station flirting with the nurse from this morning.

"I'm coming get your panty's out of a bunch Kepner." He called out.

"Fine I don't care you flirt all you want but don't drag ass tomorrow during rounds.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hey Aps." Meredith said into her phone as she opened her front door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped back to let him into the house.

"I just wanted to sleep ok sleep next to you is that ok."

"That is so sweet." April squealed through the phone."

"Aps I have to go but just so you know everything is good with Izzy."

"Great that's great." April hung up the phone smiling for her sister as she watched Jackson walk out of the hospital and get into his car. She threw her phone into her purse and got into her own car.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed.


End file.
